


遗忘咒杀人事件

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福遗忘了一件重要的事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 77





	遗忘咒杀人事件

**Author's Note:**

> *战后八年级/烂俗且变质的双视角迷情剂乌龙  
> *1.6w一发完/HE/懒人复健/谨慎阅读  
> *鸡同鸭讲预警/没车但不让发/无逻辑狗血遍地  
> *ooc/其余均不属于我

01\. Draco’s POV

事情是在圣诞节假期过后变得奇怪的。

战后的八年级，平静得像是缓慢酷刑，表面上看一派祥和，黑魔王的阴云似已被人们彻底丢到脑后，但背地里，那些似有若无的眼神、深夜里的噩梦仍旧让德拉科辗转难眠。战争仍未过去，他意识到，至少他的没有——日子过得同在伏地魔脚下时没什么两样，也许没那么心惊胆战，但精神上的折磨一点儿不少。

他要承受那些目光和梦魇，一方面是他自己活该，另一方面是他觉得自己活该。这么说兴许有点难以理解，但总归，前食死徒小马尔福先生没有一天不在为手臂上那个难以洗脱的黑魔标记愧悔不安。他当然不会表现出来如此脆弱的一面。因为他是个马尔福。一个马尔福哪怕被全霍格沃茨用眼神鄙视，也要高高地、骄傲地抬着头，绝不示弱。

尽管一个成熟的斯莱特林能应付那些小小的恶意，德拉科也并不享受故作轻松地现身人前。这就是为什么八年级开始他常常独自一人不知所踪——礼堂是个不必要的选择，厨房里的家养小精灵可以满足他的进食需求。白天的图书馆也是需要避免的，夜深人静时的幻身咒足以帮助他应付完课程论文。战争结束以后，甚至就连斯莱特林地牢，也成了无法自如的场所，一年级的新生们都懂得趋利避害，高年级里，毕竟也只有他一人在最终一战里走向了伏地魔。潘西和布雷斯选择了返校，诺特和克拉布没有，在此之前他从未将他们定义为挚交好友，如今也只好如此劝说自己，失去了几个跟班没什么值得可惜。

他总是一个人。惯常去的秘密地点是冷清的黑湖边。

深冬时节，没有哪个脑子正常的人会想到湖边吹冷风吞雪片。

德拉科坐在那棵光秃秃的山毛榉下，漫不经心地写着魔药论文。午后的阳光晴好，晒得半边身子暖融融的，不远处的湖面波光粼粼，几个一年级的格兰芬多在草坪上打着雪仗，德拉科眯着眼睛看，听着风里无忧无虑的欢笑，没一会儿就走了神，靠着树干打起盹来。他太累了，每晚被充斥着哭泣、尖叫和绿光的噩梦折磨，没有片刻安眠。睡神愿意在这个下午造访他，实在算是幸事。

只可惜，这幸运也没能持续多久。噩梦正进行到他沉入冰湖之下的当口，现实中有什么东西爬上了他的膝头，德拉科挣扎了一下，醒了，和一双翠绿色的眸子四目相对——

哈利·波特正半跪半坐在他身上，用前所未有的亲密目光，好整以暇地看着他。

“醒了？我找到你的时候以为你计划把自己变成雪人呢。”

德拉科愣愣地眨了两下眼，几乎是尖叫出声，为一觉醒来看到死对头近在迟尺这事儿魂飞魄散、仪态全无，翻身站起来，连带着把突然冒出的救世主也掀翻在地。

“破特！”他心脏砰砰跳，快要跳出喉咙口，脸颊发烫，说不出是因为窘迫、尴尬、愤怒还是惊诧。开口的话沙哑地厉害。“你他妈的什么毛病？”

往四周一瞥，慢半拍地消化现实。夕阳已然沉沉地坠入天边，只留下半颗通红的圆卵，把云彩烧成一团灿烂晚霞。显然，这场午觉已持续了个把小时。

草坪上笑闹的格兰芬多小鬼们早已不知所踪，只剩下哈利·波特披着隐形衣，头和半边肩膀露在外面，跌坐在地上，控诉地揉着自己摔疼的尾巴骨。“行吧。行吧。马尔福。这儿谁也没有。你真是个胆小鬼。偷偷袭击你算我不对成吗？隐形衣也许不是个好主意。我只是凑巧在活点地图上看到你了，怕你真把自己愚蠢的金脑袋冻成冰坨——你不冷吗？”

德拉科要冷死了。但没空去管这事儿。只是张着嘴巴，一开一合地看着举止古怪的救世主。他们什么时候关系变得如此友善了？八年级开始以来他还没跟波特说过一句话，除了在霍格沃茨特快上交换了一个遥远的、和平的点头，而这足够让救世主觉得他可以披着隐形衣爬到他身上将他从噩梦中唤醒，因担忧他的一生之敌死于伤寒感冒？

前食死徒觉得荒唐透顶，一时根本接不上话。沉默中尴尬弥散，救世主仍在等待回答。他问什么来着？他心想。问我冷不冷。这世界绝对疯了。齿关相互敲击，还要嘴硬挤出一句“热得很”。长袍自带保温功能，但显然，不是什么自体加热的小暖炉。

哈利无语，看了他半晌，翻了个白眼，任命地抽出魔杖。德拉科一惊，摆出防御姿态，下意识就要去摸自己的，但在那之前，已然被一道咒语击中了——

一个温暖咒。不是神锋无影或者倒挂金钟。

操他妈的。他想。这世界真他妈的疯了。

“别总这么紧张兮兮的，成吗？我以为我们早已经过了相互丢恶咒的年纪了。”疯子救世主仍没好气儿地坐在地上，伸出一只手，“你都不打算拉我一把吗？”

我他妈的当然不。德拉科在心里狂喊。觉得一觉醒来，整个人生都变得离奇至极。最后还是绷紧了下巴选择了服从，看看波特到底在耍什么鬼把戏。“你自己没腿吗？破特。还是伟大的巫师界的救世主真是个一岁的傻宝宝，跌倒了甚至不会自己爬起来？”

他不情不愿地伸出手，哈利·波特没回话，似是已对此般攻击免疫，手掌和他的相贴，静电在相触的指尖“噼啪”一声响，手心的皮肤温热又柔韧。德拉科目不转睛地盯着那张脸，神经紧绷，试图忽略肌肤相连的奇异触感，侦破格兰芬多的新型恶作剧，但后者只是借力起来后往前踉跄一步——没试图把他拉倒在地，也没掏出魔杖给他一个腿立僵停死——只是站在那儿，兴许过于近了，几乎是贴在了他胸前，一言不发地用那双一望不见底的绿眼睛盯着他。

如果这是什么想让马尔福颜面尽失的新企图，救世主已然胜利在望了。德拉科感到不自在极了，心脏快从喉咙口跳出来。哈利·波特的绿眼睛比他妈的刚腌过的癞蛤蟆还要绿上一百倍。操。他在心里暗骂。在那过于直白的目光下溃不成军，视线四散奔逃。听到肇事者不解地问，“德拉科。你怎么了？”

“我怎么了？？”他有些困窘又恼火地反问。你才是表现得不正常的那个人。破特。往后小小退了一步，保持心跳正常距离。

哈利停顿了一下，似乎是被他充满敌意的态度搞得困惑又心烦。一会儿才小心翼翼地问，“假期的时候你跟卢修斯和纳西莎说了吗？”

“说什么？”德拉科抱着双臂，皱着眉反问，觉得情形越来越荒唐。波特是不是疯了？他想。蛇脸怪彻底搞坏了他的脑子。他都在自说自话些什么？

绿眼睛里有些恼火，更多的是失落。哈利摆摆手。“没什么。”他说，突然疲倦，似乎是放弃了某种不为人知的对峙，叹了口气。故作轻松道：“所以你圣诞节的时候也没给我回信？你知道，我本来也对你没什么期待。你没必要表现得如此负担。”

“什么信？”德拉科觉得自己像个傻瓜。完全不知道波特在打什么哑谜、说哪门子胡话。“你给我写信了？你给我写信干什么？”

“你没收到？”哈利狐疑地看着他。对方一脸懵然的样子不似作伪，因此也只好耸耸肩，暗想兴许是小猪搞错了庄园的地址，又想到了信件的内容，脸有点红。“算了。也没写什么。”他用了一个显时咒，已快到霍格沃茨的晚餐时间，披上隐形衣，自然而然地拉住了德拉科的手。“我饿了。回去吧。”

德拉科打了个激灵，挣了一下，反而被拉得更紧。他对着一团空气横眉立眼，大喊破特你他妈的赶紧放开，一团空气不理他，赌气似的越走越快。到了门厅才突然急停，松手，露出一双因怒气熠熠的绿眼睛来。

绿眼睛对他饱含控诉——

“你就是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼。马尔福。”

德拉科气得跳脚，原本以为此般幼稚又激烈的情绪早在战后离他而去，却发现救世主还是能万分轻易地挑动他最脆弱敏感的神经。

“你说什么？你到底什么毛病？没头没脑地来扰人清静，又没头没脑地指责我——你给我写了什么信？”

“你听见了！我说你是个胆小鬼！”哈利低头，把隐形衣收到口袋里。深吸一口气，借着刘海的遮掩，咽下多余的失落，调整了一下表情，又恢复了那个熟悉的、正常的、冷漠的波特。“我的毛病就是多管闲事，本该放任你在黑湖边冻死了结。听着，我没指责你什么的，我能理解战后你和马尔福家的地位都很尴尬，只是没必要时时刻刻都像个惊弓之鸟，成吗？”只是牵手，他还穿着隐形衣，有必要搞得跟躲瘟疫似的吗？哈利在心中愤懑不平，又不想表现出来，显得自己过于在意。

“......你懂什么。”德拉科紧紧闭上了嘴。不知道波特何出此言，又感觉心事被人一夕揭破。最后只是干巴巴地如此说。看着救世主翻了个白眼，头也不回地转身，往礼堂走去。

空无一人的走廊显得长且静。那离开的背影决绝而冷淡，几乎让他相信一切又回到了正轨。德拉科没能忍住好奇，锲而不舍地追问——

“喂！破特！你还没说你到底给我写信写了什么？”

哈利一顿，没回头，颇为愤慨地咬牙切齿——

“写我想你了。混蛋！”

“你说什么？”德拉科站在那儿，宛如中了石化咒，不敢相信自己的耳朵。救世主的背影已然消失在走廊尽头。

他的结论下得过早——前食死徒小马尔福先生浑浑噩噩地想，同手同脚走回地牢——一切绝对、绝对离正轨相差不止千里。

02\. Harry’s POV

哈利·波特怒气冲冲地推开礼堂的大门。觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的傻蛋。他就不该对马尔福抱有期待，可事实上，尽管他嘴上那么说，心里却没那么想——

他确实期待的很。期待这段地下恋情能够得见天日。

放在三个月前，若有人告知他有天会喜欢上德拉科·马尔福，他一定会毫不留情地咒没对方的鼻子，可现在，哈利忍着心中一阵阵的酸意，坐到了格兰芬多的长桌旁边，为自己倒了一杯南瓜汁，他已无法否认无可救药爱上了那个傲慢自大的小混蛋。

吸引力似乎一直在那里，等待认知。七年来，他为它的存在贴上了过多错误的标签，用厌烦和憎恶做掩盖。可在八年级开始以后，对局中的一人突然退出了交锋游戏，马尔福成了那个闪躲的人，像六年级一样，又跟六年级不同，这回他没策划阴谋诡计，只是单纯地想扮演一个成熟的成年人，可那只让哈利一时气愤非常，甚至产生了一种被抛弃背叛的荒唐感觉。

他心想，我他妈的还没说不玩了，你怎么能先举了白旗？

那一点也不马尔福。战后的一切都不。他出席了他在威森加摩的审判，看破他强自伪装的镇定。也看过他被一年级新生们围追堵截，只给了自己一个闭耳塞听。于是由此不知不觉，又染上那个坏毛病——深夜里辗转难眠之时，哈利就着荧光闪烁，寻找着活点地图上属于德拉科·马尔福的那一点。看到他夜游图书馆，造访深夜食堂，一个人坐在冷清的黑湖边，安静而温驯的，彻底变了个人——

是战争改变了他。哈利意识到。战争改变了所有人。他们都有很多的身不由己。过去针锋相对的日子宛如劣质油彩，失真而滑稽，想也想不真切。

一切开始时他并不知自己想要什么，但总归，在那个下午对着他整整七年的死对头抛出橄榄枝。

“来一局吗？马尔福。”拯救了巫师界的救世主骑在扫帚上，悬停在黑湖边，问。只是突然怀念。斯莱特林的替补找球手飞得不差，可他不是马尔福。

德拉科靠在树边，闻言抬起头来看，夕阳将那张脸照得半明半暗，灰眼珠里染着橘光，挺直的鼻梁像连绵的山峦。哈利莫名紧张，手心湿滑，几乎握不住火弩箭。这相遇并非巧合，实乃精心设计，作案同伙活点地图还好好地躺在怀里。

“我有什么好处？”他听到德拉科问，从那唇角熟悉的假笑里短暂地找回了那个消失已久的小混蛋。回答时故作漫不经心，实则心跳失衡，堪比初次约会，“也许，一个重新开始，成为朋友的可能？”

对方不言不语，打量了几秒，像在权衡生死大事。一会儿才不置可否地召来光轮2001，似是已同意一场荒唐追逐。哈利兴奋地提起扫帚前端，升空，德拉科就飞在他一旁，他松开手指，金飞贼振翅，掠过黑湖，激起一串晶莹水花，他们破空而行，将一切过往抛之脑后，像穿越时空，回到无忧无虑、二年级的魁地奇，被游走球追逐的生死时刻想来也成值得缅怀的旧日回忆。

在禁林边，斯莱特林为自己赢得了胜利。纯然的喜悦写在那双灰眼睛里。哈利在笑，不知什么时候开始的，脸颊和颧骨都跟着发僵，胸膛一起一伏，因飞行而急促喘息，每块肌肉都叫嚣着疲劳，可大脑又兴奋异常。马尔福也是如此。他看出来。他们对视一眼，几乎难以掩饰某种相同的怀念。

一个头脑清醒的人不该怀念自己多年的死对头。可事实上，一部分的哈利确实在怀念德拉科·马尔福的存在。

发现这个事实并承认它是最为艰难的第一步，接下去的相处变得顺理成章。他们成为了朋友，像哈利计划的那样，又因为一个计划之外的吻，升级成情人——双方都将其当作意外之喜而非意外事故，但彼此都没说很多，默契决定低调行事。他们在宵禁后的霍格沃茨约会，打包家养小精灵慷慨提供的夜宵，在图书馆或天文塔上共享一瓶南瓜汁，偶尔也会有些偷渡的成人饮料，看雪看星星看月亮，从过往人生谈到未来理想，做所有正常情侣都会做的事，除了光明正大的牵手、接吻、拥抱。

德拉科是他们之中小心翼翼的那一个。有时过于谨慎到可笑。圣诞假期前他们在废弃走廊胡作非为，遇到不睡觉的费尔奇，德拉科手忙脚乱地穿衣服，找不到魔杖，逃跑时把哈利推下了三级楼梯。崴脚不说，附赠禁闭，洛丽丝夫人踩着猫步绕着他喵喵叫，神情中很有种逮住救世主夜游的得意。哈利只是很烦，也想扮演大度理性的秘密情人，可说得好听，做得好难。看着空荡荡的走廊转角，德拉科已没了人影。

事后又来诚恳致歉。问题的本质只是不在于此。

“我没觉得你有什么见不得人的地方。德拉科。”哈利用冰袋敷着肿胀疼痛的脚踝，开口说。躲藏游戏的趣味至此已几近于无。

“我也没说你觉得。”他的男朋友倔强地绷着下颌，比金脑袋上的发胶还要顽固。

“我是没觉得。可是你觉得。”比起固执，救世主还从未有认输的时刻，盯着那双漂亮的灰眼睛，一语戳穿所有拙劣伪装。“你觉得你自己见不得人。因为那个没有任何意义的破标记。它根本什么也代表不了！你要我跟你说多少次？伏地魔已经死了。你不能一直活在过去。你想过未来吗？因为相信我，我绝没可能当你一辈子的地下情人，过两年若无其事看着你和什么纯血女孩儿迈入婚姻殿堂。”

沉默变得黏稠。德拉科好一会儿未发一言，捂着左臂的黑魔标记，仿佛衣袖下蛰伏着一只噬人怪兽。“我当然想过。”最后他避重就轻地如此说。“只是你把一切都想得太容易。”

哈利有点疲惫。无意再纠缠这个话题。可德拉科承诺他圣诞假期时会尝试跟卢修斯和纳西莎谈谈，又让他燃起了点可怜的希望——

他根本就不该期待。那个胆小鬼当然什么也没说，并且为此自惭形秽，甚至对他避而不见。若他没到黑湖边对他围追堵截，恐怕马尔福还打算就此装作根本无事发生。哈利一口气喝空一杯南瓜汁，冰凉的液体顺着他的食管滑进胃部，勉强让一腔心火平复些许。他伸手，又满上一杯。看到罗恩在对座吃着鸡腿，被赫敏一脸嫌弃地一张餐巾糊到嘴上。想起方才被德拉科拒绝的牵手，嚼着好友塞来的狗粮，觉得嘴巴泛酸，舌根泛苦，自觉已足够善解人意——

他知道摆脱那些自我束缚很难，可想要一场光明正大的恋爱有什么错吗？马尔福真的有必要这么神经兮兮的吗？

「兴许他只是没那么爱你。」一个小小的、凉凉的声音在他心里说。

哈利握紧了玻璃杯。吸了口气，将它甩出脑海。知晓德拉科和他是不同的、郑重的。他理解他的不安，也愿意等他走出防御线。可两天之后，斯莱特林缺席了他们每周一晚在天文台的固定约会，让哈利突然又没那么确定了——

那个小小的、质疑的声音又从脑后冒出来。

「和你在一起的快乐比不过和你在一起的麻烦。更可能的，他只是没那么爱你。一切都是你自作多情。他不想公开是因为根本就没想过什么未来，玩腻了就会和你拜拜，仔细想想，你们有承诺过对方什么吗？有明确的说过喜欢吗？什么都没有。而你的逼问只会让他想要逃跑。现在他就做了这件事——他逃跑了。」

哈利搅着坩埚，愣着神看着前方那个金脑袋，思绪陷入自我怀疑的黑暗漩涡。被罗恩一胳膊肘捣在肋骨上，回神——“你还没放斑地芒的分泌物！伙计。”

坩埚里一团黑糊，哈利顶着斯拉格霍恩略微责备的视线，手忙脚乱地拯救失败的魔药，前排他的男朋友若无其事，始终未分来一个多余眼神。一腔心火于是越烧越旺，心想，我他妈的怎么就瞎了眼看上了马尔福这么个混蛋，想来想去心气还是不平，非得打他一顿解气才好，趁着罗恩不注意，匆匆写了张字条，魔杖一点，折成纸鹤形状，下课出门时报复性地撞过对方肩膀，丢到了他落在地上的课本里。

03\. Draco’s POV

黑湖事件过去三天，哈利·波特似乎恢复了正常。完全把他当成了空气，仿佛离奇的下午根本不曾发生。直到星期二，魔药下课以后，德拉科正收拾书包起身欲走，被救世主直直地撞到肩膀，怀里的课本散了一地。

他忍着怒气，看着对方毫无歉意地对他露出一个假笑，和鼬鼠、万事通三人一起，有说有笑地走远了。这都是报应。想想你曾经多少次把波特绊倒在地。没什么大不了的。德拉科深呼吸。蹲在地上收拾东西，发现了一只淡蓝色的纸鹤。和三年级他飞给波特的那只一模一样。

僵硬一秒，拆开。救世主用他那标志性的潦草儿童体写着——

“午夜决斗。天文塔。老地方。不来是小狗。HP。”

德拉科无语，想笑。波特是他妈的几岁了？午夜决斗？现在想着报一年级之仇吗？他打算把我骗去天文塔，再跟费尔奇举报我夜游？像我当年一样？还是真想来一场巫师决斗？给邓布利多报一箭之仇？斯莱特林的脑子里一时闪过无数阴谋论，但总归，因为不想当小狗，还是在午夜时分准时赴约。

“破特。”他对着空荡荡的天文台试探地喊。夜风冷得彻骨。平台上空荡荡的，没有半条人影。就等五分钟。他想。在下一秒被一个温热的不明物体撞了个满怀。

一个本体是隐形衣的救世主。当然。

德拉科气恼地一把掀掉那件烦人的斗篷。露出哈利微微泛红的脸。后者此刻极为自然地双臂搂着他的腰，不怎么高兴地哼唧着，“你真的是个小气鬼，你知道吗？马尔福。”

他开口说，吐吸全喷在他的下巴上，带着酒气和巧克力香。

“你喝酒了？”德拉科皱眉。双手钳住哈利的肩膀，试图将醉醺醺的八爪鱼固定在安全距离。心想。到底是谁教他的这么毫无防备？见到一个前食死徒还能往人身上蹭？

“一点点。就一——点点。”哈利大笑着，眯着一只眼睛，用左手食指和拇指比划了个手势，右手晃了晃空了大半的火焰威士忌瓶。“罗恩和我从三把扫帚偷渡进来的。你要来点吗？”

德拉科嘴角抽抽。抢过岌岌可危的酒瓶，撂在地上。“我很难相信这是你所谓的一点点。破特。这他妈的是将近一整瓶。怎么？救世主是约他的死对头来一起买醉的吗？还是说你以为以烂醉如泥的状态开始一场巫师决斗是个十分绝妙的主意？”

“哈哈。决斗？非常幽默。我确实挺想打你一顿。你有的时候真的很烦人。你知道吗？”波特气哼哼的抱着臂。“很多时候。”他补充道，自己站直了一点，胳膊搭在斯莱特林的肩膀上，双手在他脑后交叠，姿势暧昧，距离过近。“但想了想还是不了。决定做一个大度又善解人意的格兰芬多。”

德拉科吞咽了一下，强拧着眉头，尽可能地往后靠，“你在胡言乱语些什么？破——”话没说完，便被一把勒住脖子，咬在嘴唇上。

哈利·醉鬼·波特像某种小动物一样，吸着他的唇角，一会儿又磨蹭着，舔///吻着他的下唇，德拉科如遭雷劈，大脑过载，理智告诉他应该立刻把救世主推开，可现实中他只是僵立在原地，一动也不能动，心脏跳得他头晕目眩，胃里扇动翅膀的蝴蝶像是要从嘴巴里飞出来。

哈利·波特在吻他。这世界一定是他妈的彻底疯了。德拉科撑着天文台的墙，感到双膝发软，救世主的吻技烂得毫无章法，可架不住这是他整整七年可望不可及的暗恋对象，世界早在亲吻发生的第一秒就已坍塌成一地七彩的泡沫。

就当是酒后失态也好。他在心里想。接吻的间隙里和哈利的额头相抵，呼吸缠成一团，听到他问——

“你打算为星期五下午生气多久？”

“什么？”德拉科困惑地拧起眉头，想到那次黑湖边的相遇。“我没生气。破特。”

哈利给了他一个你骗鬼呢的眼神。控诉道：“可你还在叫我破特。你还缺席了我们周一晚上的固定活动。我在天文台吹了一夜冷风，混蛋。”

“什么？？”德拉科后知后觉，一切根本错得离谱。感到荒唐可笑，完全不知救世主又是抽了哪门子的风。“我想你是真的有点喝多了，波特。出于友善相处的考虑。一个好心的斯莱特林会替你保守你丢人的秘密。但我很肯定，我完全不记得我答应过你什么周一晚上的固定活动。”

“我以为那是一个共识。”哈利瞪着他。

“什么？”德拉科觉得心累，头疼欲裂，抓着哈利的手，试图把他从身上摘下去。对方非但半点不配合，还变本加厉揪住他衣领，不管不顾地又吻上来。软软的舌头沿着他唇缝挑拨——

“这个。”哈利说。翠色的眼睛燃烧着，直勾勾地看着他，烧断了德拉科脑子里最后的理智之弦。

操他妈的。波特他自找的。他心想。斗争一秒，闭上眼搂着他的腰深深地亲回去，哈利的鼻腔里发出一声呻吟，“唔”了一声，手指插进他脑后的头发里，天文台上静得很，一点点水声被放得无限大，德拉科能听见耳朵里砰砰跳动的心跳，吻过哈利的齿列，尝到酒精和巧克力，像喝掉一瓶火焰威士忌，他感到头晕目眩，且面红耳赤，仿佛坠入无望情网，又深知不过南柯一梦。更糟糕的是，他停不下来。但哈利冰凉的手伸进了他的长袍里，搭住了他的皮带扣，那足够德拉科短暂地找回清醒，在此之前从不知自己是位隐藏的绅士。

他拉住救世主作乱的手，艰难地平复呼吸。后者困惑地歪着头看着他，唇瓣鲜红，黑夜里脸庞的轮廓柔软而模糊。

德拉科的心脏满满的，胀得发疼。

“你喝多了。波特。”他用沙哑染着情欲的嗓子说。推开哈利，匆匆转身下了楼。

04\. Harry’s POV

第二天一早哈利忍着宿醉的头疼从格兰芬多的寝室床上醒来，艰难回忆了一下荒唐的昨晚，想骂街。醉酒确实是他的失误，他只是过于心烦意乱，但总归，德拉科·马尔福绝对是有哪儿出现了点很严重的问题。

兴许是一个圣诞假期足够他想明白自己不想与巫师界的救世主产生任何长远的瓜葛，只是没勇气和他亲口提出这事儿。哈利控制不住自己阴暗的思绪，只能将昨晚解读为一次拒绝。

他感到有点心碎。又不想表现出太多。没道理才几个月不到，就离了马尔福活不下去。如果德拉科想结束这事儿，哈利也不会死缠烂打，他的自尊不允许他这样做。只是在那之前，需要得到一个明明白白的答案。

05\. Draco’s POV

“哈利·波特疯了！”德拉科·马尔福衣冠不整地冲进地牢，出口的第一句话就是救世主彻底地失了智。午夜过后的公共休息室只剩下寥寥无几的八年级。

潘西窝在壁炉前的沙发里，吝啬地分来一个眼神，见友人金发凌乱、嘴角红肿，百无聊赖地喝了一口南瓜汁，把装满金枪鱼三明治的餐盘往前推了推。“好的。看来你的午夜决斗进行的不错。你俩又像一年级巨怪一样赤手空拳打了一架。救世主疯了。我相信了——来点夜宵吗？”

德拉科不敢置信地瞪着她，用五指耙梳了一把汗湿的头发。沉着步子走过去，嘶声说，“哈利·波特。真的。疯了。”

得到了一个白眼。狼来了的故事讲了整整七年，显然毫无可信度。他挫败地呻吟一声，以防万一，还是抽出魔杖施展了一个闭耳塞听。

“我没和波特打架——”潘西嗤之以鼻，听到下一句，又像个闻到小鱼干的猫，立起耳朵。“——我他妈的。操。我和他。哈利·波特亲了我！他疯了。从周五我就在跟你说这事儿！他约我是想和我打一炮！不是他妈的打一架！”

德拉科崩溃地大吼出声，这回连事不关己的布雷斯都从《时尚男巫》里抬起了头。潘西张大嘴巴，惊愕地看着他，讷讷无法成言。一会儿说出来一句，“哇哦。”

“哇哦个屁！操。”德拉科神经质地在壁炉前转着圈。“他疯了。显然，他觉得我们是什么秘密情人。”

“也许不。”潘西撑着下巴若有所思。“也许这是什么新式恶作剧。”

德拉科轻蔑地哼了一声。“我强烈怀疑，有什么恶作剧会让救世主心甘情愿地亲吻一个食死徒。”

“我不是说针对你。亲爱的。也许是针对哈利·波特。”

“什么？”

“夺魂咒？”布雷斯接上话，手指有规律地敲击着茶几。“或者迷情剂。让救世主无可救药地爱上你。”

德拉科沉默了，如坠冰窟。听到布雷斯继续说——“一旦事情败露，最大的嫌疑人还是你。一个别有所图、不怀好意的斯莱特林，前食死徒，计划着利用救世主洗脱战争中的污名，或者只是单纯地为了玩弄你在校期间的死对头。你会被霍格沃茨开除，兴许丢进阿兹卡班，朋友。你确定你只是亲了他，对吧？”

德拉科僵硬地点了点头，脑子里已上演被傲罗逮捕的场面。第二天见了波特，活像老鼠见了猫，被强吻的人是他，躲着人走的也是他。中午破天荒地去了礼堂，隔着两张长桌观察救世主，一切如常，没有魂不守舍、眼冒桃心，没有一见他就跳到他身上扮演抱抱考拉。

他松口气——显然，布雷斯的话纯属无稽之谈。救世主只是单纯地喝高了，发酒疯。没有夺魂咒，也没有迷情剂。他步履轻盈地往魔药教室走，心情既舒畅又酸涩，还没高兴太久，转过转角，就被一只突然冒出的手拉进了废弃教室。

哈利·该死的·波特正插着双手审视地看着他，不发一言。

德拉科浑身发毛，生怕对方是酒醒了前来问责，眼下只好硬着头皮故作姿态，扬高下巴，“清醒了吗？波特。”

“嗯。”哈利意味不明地应了一声，抿紧嘴巴，又放松，昏暗的光线让教室里的物体褪去颜色，德拉科的视线不受控制地落在那两瓣被折磨得鲜红的唇上，片刻，又僵硬着移开了目光。听到哈利说，“昨天晚上可真不像你。”

“没有趁人之危吗？”斯莱特林轻哼了一声。

哈利耸了耸肩，没回答。任由沉默流淌了一会儿。叹了口气，像是认输了一般，又问，“你到底怎么了？德拉科。如果你对我们的事儿产生了怀疑，你可以——”

“我们？”德拉科打断他。只是说出这个词都令他一阵颤栗。渴望与救世主并肩已然太久，这音节听来如同咒语，将他定在原地，一颗心高高地抛进期待里，等待落地。

哈利羞恼地暂停了，无言地瞪着他。好半天才说，“我以为这也是共识。还是尊贵的斯莱特林王子殿下必须要等到一个明确的告白才行吗？”

“什么？”和救世主的对话宛如鸡同鸭讲。德拉科噎了一下，侧了侧耳朵。现下又没那么肯定布雷斯的话纯属无稽之谈——

“你喜欢我？”

哈利翻了个白眼，但眼角和颧骨都红红的，抓着德拉科的衣领，往他嘴巴上吐气——

“我恨你恨得要死。混蛋。”

06\. Harry’s POV

“整整两个月，他觉得我们是什么？炮友？”哈利挫败地在格兰芬多公共休息室里转圈，躁动的魔力让壁炉里的柴火发出一阵阵噼啪作响的声音。

“真不敢相信我会说这话，伙计。但我想兴许马尔福只是对你俩的事儿很不确定。没有哪个正常人会相信你喜欢他，比如我——我现在感觉有点头晕，不太确定我是不是在做梦。”罗恩坐在茶几前的地毯上，毫无血色，脸上的雀斑一时更加突出了，冲哈利露出了一个干巴巴的笑，又转过头去看他的女朋友。“你呢？还好吗？赫敏。只是告诉我我在做梦行吗？”

赫敏翻了个白眼，看上去不太想理人，八成是在为哈利隐瞒恋情一事生闷气。“你没在做梦，罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱。”毫不留情地敲了那个红脑袋一下，抱着双臂转向哈利，一脸严肃，全然不顾罗恩在一旁捂着脑门嘶嘶抽气。“现在，哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你有大麻烦了，先生。你怎么能跟一个马尔福好上？想想他都对你做过什么？”

“一些幼稚的男孩儿间的对立。你自己说的。”

赫敏无语，瞪着眼前这个愚蠢的恋爱脑。“行。就算那些你全不在意了。那么六年级？暗杀邓布利多，消失柜，把食死徒放进霍格沃茨？”

“他没有选择。”哈利插起双手，坐在沙发里，和她对峙着，感到有点恼怒。听到对方说，“他当然有！每个人都有选择。”

“另一个选择等同于死亡时不叫选择。赫敏。”

“可你选了，不是吗？你选择了牺牲自己，马尔福跟你完全是两路人。”赫敏毫不退让地反驳，看了一会儿固执的友人，又柔和了一点语气，“他是一个自私自利、软弱无能的斯莱特林。就像你说的，整整两个月，他甚至没觉得你们已经确定了关系。继续这样只会让你自己受到伤害。哈利。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，底气不足，避重就轻。“那不是我的选择。你明白吗？我也会害怕。面对伏地魔的时候，面对那道绿光的时候。如果可以我也想当一个无忧无虑的普通男巫。你只是对他太苛刻了。德拉科已经改变了很多。”

“他只是被迫改变了。本质上还是那个一无是处的小混蛋。”赫敏总结陈词。苦口婆心，摆出大义来，“战争才刚刚结束，人们需要你。需要一个光明救世主。”

那句话足够哈利的怒气上涌，“可我喜欢他！也不在乎什么该死的救世主的头衔。这不是什么理性分析。我没法控制这个。”他恼火地大吼。神经质地咬着手指。一周之前还很确定那种感觉是相互的。如今却突然怀疑。更不明白战后的一切为何变得如此复杂。

“那么告诉他。”赫敏用那种洞察一切的视线盯着他，说。

“什么？”

“告诉他你喜欢他，计划一直和他在一起。我敢打赌。他只会立刻掉头逃跑，而不会对你破坏了他的纯血联姻感激涕零。”

格兰芬多的黄金三角安静了一会儿，罗恩艰难地吞咽了一下，左右看看，选择缄默不言。

“我会的。”哈利盯着壁炉里跳跃的烛火，固执地了结话题。不顾友人的反对之言，爱人时就要炽烈，选择在那个夜晚义无反顾地交付了自己。

07\. Draco’s POV

波特他妈的就是个大骗子。他才不是恨我恨得要死。德拉科摸着自己肿胀的嘴唇，懊恼地拿脑门撞桌子，想。他他妈的是从头到脚地坠入爱河了。和我，一个马尔福，一个前食死徒，他七年的死对头。要么是波特的脑子被门挤了，要么就是他被人下了迷情剂。德拉科现在很肯定是后者，尽管在人前救世主没怎么表现出他强烈的迷恋（感谢梅林），一到人后，就原形毕露，变身无可理喻的黏人精。

不是心理上那种，是生理上。

波特他妈的像是有肌肤饥渴症，每次亲吻都像世界末日。隐形衣为他们的胡作非为提供了绝佳掩护，足迹遍布天文塔和空教室，赖到现在没擦枪走火全靠马尔福非人的意志力。

但仔细想，事件发展至此实际也全拜马尔福“非人”的意志力所赐。

那日以后，德拉科终是没能抵挡住哈利·波特的蜜糖陷阱，被迫和救世主达成了某种“共识”。他实在难以抵抗这个，无论是谁想出来的恶作剧，德拉科得承认，他真的抓住了他为数不多的软肋。哪怕这一切都是迷情剂制造出的幻影，他也渴望能有一刻沉湎美妙梦境。

更糟糕的是——哪怕他意识到了这一切都是阴谋诡计，他也甘心自投罗网。

所以现在，德拉科享受着甜蜜的折磨，整日里痛并快乐着。他们交换亲吻与爱抚，有时也会闲谈，关于战争、幼稚的男孩儿们的对立和不为人知的过往。越了解哈利·波特，他越是沉沦，像是一层层剥开果皮，露出里面香甜饱满的果肉，他看到了大难不死的男孩荣光的背后，一个闪光的灵魂——这不该属于他。也不会属于他。越是沉沦他越是意识到。那些在霍格莫德的晚餐、黑湖边的学术互助会和天文塔上的亲密时分都是他私自偷来的时光。没人能看到隐形衣下的波特。这原本就是一场彻头彻尾的独角戏。

他从开始就该拒绝出演，此刻也好免于惨烈心碎。

格兰芬多对阵拉文克劳，德拉科坐在斯莱特林的看台上，看着哈利骑着火弩箭，向金色飞贼俯冲而去。胜利在他指间振翅，他轻巧落地，举高双臂，隔着人群抛来一个大胆飞吻。

哈利·波特正毫无保留地、彻头彻尾地爱着他。

像他多年来企盼的那样。

这认知令他心脏酸疼。因已然看到梦醒时分。

他可以选择继续使用迷情剂，维持虚假梦境。像一个斯莱特林和一个马尔福会做的事。他不是没想过。

可晚些时候，在地牢里，一个汗淋淋的哈利·波特躺在他身下，绿眼睛因不久前的胜利闪动着兴奋的光，胸口光洁的皮肤被透过黑湖的月光打成水亮的银，四肢柔韧又绵软地缠住他，一下一下地在喘。德拉科握住他们，快///感令他疼痛，抑或是别的什么。他吻着哈利的额头，从闪电伤疤，一路湿漉漉地吻过他的鼻梁、嘴唇，贴着他耳后薄薄的皮肤吮。

哈利的手指缠着他散乱的金发，抓着他的脖子，像飘摇的小舟寻找汪洋中的着力点。高///潮席卷后，在他耳边说——

“我爱你。”

德拉科静止了。知晓那并非无心之言。虚幻与现实的撕裂感终将撕裂他。那双绿眼睛近在迟尺，闪动着明明白白的迷恋和情意，愧悔啃咬着他的心脏，他翻身起来，哈利于是也跟着困惑地坐起来，房间里一时静得宛如坟墓。

我是个自私鬼。一个混蛋。德拉科心想。他没法欺骗救世主一辈子，就算他能，他也没可能有一晚欺骗过自己。

他抖着手，从床头柜里摸出一瓶迷情剂的解药，塞进哈利手里。一周前就已熬好，只怪他自己贪心不足。

“喝了它。”他说。知道救世主正无可救药地迷恋着他，以致于不会违背他的任何指令。哈利困惑但顺从地拔开瓶盖，把魔药凑到唇边，问，“这是什么？”

淡绿色的液体滑入双唇。德拉科感觉他的世界正一点一点分崩离析。

“解药。”他忍着喉咙间肿胀的哽咽，抽出魔杖，故作轻松，扯起一个假笑。“你看。事实上，波特，你不爱我，我也不爱你。我不知道这是谁的恶作剧，也不打算继续追究，为了我们彼此都好，我建议你也将这段荒唐的回忆抛之脑后——”

“你在说什么胡话？”哈利惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，看着抵在胸口的山楂木杖尖。

“——一忘皆空。”

08\. Harry’s POV

“所以，马尔福说什么？”赫敏坐在图书馆他们三人固定的座位上，瞥了对座的救世主一眼，问。

“谁？”哈利困惑地抬起头。“马尔福？说什么？”

“别跟我装傻。”赫敏翻了个白眼。“如果你后悔了的话，也可以选择尽快结束你们荒唐的恋情。”罗恩在一旁深有同感地点点头，但哈利一时只是更加迷惑了。

“你在说什么？我和马尔福？恋情？我疯了吗？”他这话说得情真意切。自觉毫无错漏之处，可眼前两位友人瞪圆了眼睛，好似听闻天方夜谭。

赫敏张合了两下嘴巴，放下了手里的羽毛笔，皱着眉头打量起哈利。“你自己亲口跟我们承认的。就在几天前。从学期开始不久，第一场魁地奇赛后你和马尔福就建立了某种奇怪的友谊。”哈利脸上的表情是纯然的困惑，不似作伪。赫敏抽出了魔杖，丢了一个检测咒，红光闪过，显示记忆缺失。

“你都记得些什么？”她问。

“我记得所有。霍格沃茨特快，罗恩买了三个南瓜馅饼和一袋子巧克力蛙。开学。分院。黑魔法防御术上给格兰芬多加了十分。魁地奇，我抓住了金飞贼，连续三场都是。现在正在写我的魔药论文，斯拉格霍恩指定我们下节课前提交一张十二英寸的羊皮纸——”哈利努力回想，确定自己无一遗漏，想不起任何与马尔福有关的事。“我怎么可能。”他停顿了一下。“怎么可能喜欢上德拉科·马尔福？”

赫敏脸上的表情有点复杂，但罗恩只是耸了耸肩。“我们都挺想知道的，伙计。”

“我想，他对你用了遗忘咒。在你告白之后。这是唯一合理的解释。”格兰芬多的万事通小姐指尖相对，叠成塔形，抵在下巴上。把之前哈利的恋爱苦恼都告知于他。“问题是，你还想不想找回丢掉的记忆。”

哈利静止了。像是旁观者，根本想象不出那些他和德拉科相恋的画面。马尔福没权利擅自篡改这个。可现在哈利决定随他去吧——如果他认为那些回忆可以随意丢弃，那他也没道理独自一人将它们视若珍宝。

“我想不用了。”他冲赫敏挤出一个不怎么有说服力的微笑，低下头，去翻魔药课本。心里乱糟糟的，只是想——就当一切都没发生。兴许对他们两人都好。

09\. Draco’s POV

事情就此算是真真正正地回到了正轨。哈利·波特不会再披着隐形衣潜入斯莱特林寝室，不会再在无人的转角伏击他给他一个吻。他独自一人走在霍格莫德的街道上，没有人和他共享同一只衣兜，也没有了夜空下的飞行，一对一的找球赛。

救世主对他冷漠而疏离，就像本应该的一样。

德拉科自忖这一生中难得做了件正确且无私的事，却难过得仿佛要死掉。

潘西和布雷斯除了提供足量的火焰威士忌，玩笑说好歹他没进阿兹卡班，也别无他言可安慰。

他躺在公共休息室的沙发里，望着头顶吊灯里幽绿色的火焰。又想起波特的眼睛。这两日看什么都能想起他，像是最无可救药的爱情傻瓜。不知已然颓废地躺了多久，总归起身时天旋地转，一头栽倒在茶几上，只听闻潘西那一声遥远而模糊的尖叫，接着便人事不知了。

“发烧。过度疲劳。再加上焦虑。您和马尔福先生可以在这儿待到傍晚，小马尔福先生醒后记得提醒他喝掉这支提神剂。”

交谈声在他耳边嗡嗡地响着。德拉科努力睁动沉重而干涩的眼皮，看到了医疗翼白色的天花板和庞弗雷夫人离开的背影。感到头重脚轻，四肢无力，脑袋像被人从中劈成了两半。也许寒冬腊月里到黑湖边吹风酗酒确实是个极为错误的选择。他暗想，半撑起身，转动脖子，看到一个担忧的纳西莎正立在床边。

“母亲。”他说，嗓音像砂纸摩擦。纳西莎拧着细细的眉，递来一杯水，心疼中又包含责怪。“你到底什么时候才能学会照顾好自己？”

德拉科无言以对，脸烧得火烫，不知是因为发热还是丢人，听闻他父亲在床脚发出了一声轻蔑的“哼”，不由得把头埋得更低，只管“咕咚咕咚”地灌水。

“我没什么大事。妈妈。”除了心碎。他把空掉的杯子撂在床头。在心里加上。

纳西莎沉默无言地看着他，似乎并不为拙劣的谎言买单。“你有心事。德拉科。潘西跟我说了你这两周来已经喝空了她的酒精珍藏。”

“她在胡说八道。”德拉科气愤地涨红了脸。为好友打小报告的行径不满至极。紧张地攥紧了拳。“她还说了什么？”

纳西莎斟酌了一下，用那双剔透的蓝眼珠了然地看着他。“没说什么。帕金森小姐是位忠实的朋友。但妈妈知道你是为情所困。和你的秘密交往对象进展不好吗？”她停顿了一下，看了眼她儿子惊诧的表情，继续说，“你知道，尽管你什么也没说，但作为你的母亲，我总是能知道你的想法。这学期开始的时候你还很开心，一直到圣诞节假期的时候也是，我猜想你没同我和你父亲坦白一定有你的缘由，但如果是因为血统或其他的，小龙，只是别想太多了，好吗？战争改变了一切。只要你快乐，妈妈没什么不能接受的。”

德拉科如遭雷劈，好半天不知道说些什么，看了眼卢修斯，后者同他一般，惊愕至极地瞪着眼睛看着他的妻子。疑问塞满了他的脑袋，一切都回到所有古怪的开始——

“我没有什么秘密交往的对象。母亲。至少在圣诞假期前绝对没有——”他努力回想着假期之前的霍格沃茨，记忆突然变得失真而朦胧，卢修斯在背景里大声地清嗓子，用尖锐到夸张声音说他当然没有。“——除非我忘了他。”

随着大胆猜想的浮现，所有的碎片都回到了它们应在的位置上。德拉科惊恐地将事实串联起来，抬眼看着他爸爸，后者脸上的假笑近乎无法维持。

“你对我做了什么？父亲。”

卢修斯拄着蛇头手杖，嘴硬，“我完全不知道你在说些什么。小龙。在今天之前完全不知道你跟救世主的任何事。”

“我压根儿没说那是哈利·波特！”德拉科崩溃地大喊。想弑父。“你他妈的看了我的信，是不是？哈利说他圣诞假期的时候给我寄了信。你看到了，发现了你儿子搞上了救世主，见不得他终于、终于得到了自己的一生所爱，决定破坏这个——”他浑身发抖，眼皮烧得通红，几乎难以成言。

纳西莎一脸震惊地转头看着自己的丈夫，事实同样渐渐沉入她的脑海。

“你做了什么？卢修斯。”她轻声问，如颤抖的耳语。

老马尔福干巴巴地笑着，神情倨傲中又透露着点不安——

“一个一忘皆空。实在再简单不过了。”

10\. Harry’s POV

丢失了记忆这事儿没给他带来太多的麻烦，只除了一个——难以克制地观察起德拉科·马尔福。他注意到那些兴许他在学期开始就注意到的事，孤立、抵制和恶意的眼神，隐隐开始同情起对方的遭遇来。马尔福看上去很不好。他同时意识到。他看上去不像是赫敏说的那样，甩脱了一个名为救世主的包袱，倒像是那个被甩的人。整日里魂不守舍，消瘦而苍白，带着他的火焰威士忌，像个神经病一样到黑湖边吹冷风。

哈利远远地望见过一次，原本正在天文塔上享受独自一人的清净，不知为何对那地方有种莫名的熟悉。恶魔声音在他心里说，只是别去管那个小混蛋了，那完全都是他自己活该，天使声音却微弱地反驳，也许他有什么难言之隐。你可以再给他最后一个机会！恶魔回敬，去他妈的吧，那是马尔福，甚至给了我一个遗忘咒！天使不甘示弱，又说，你只是在赌气！这样你一辈子都不会知道到底发生了什么！

哈利只是烦不胜烦，挥挥手，把什么天使恶魔全挥到了脑后，回到寝室，扯过被子蒙头睡觉，决定不去想这摊烂事了。到了晚上，又没忍住掏出活点地图来看，属于德拉科·马尔福的那一点正安安静静地躺在医疗翼——

在理智的一部分能有所反应之前，潜意识已然主导了他的行动。哈利·波特翻身起来，披着隐形衣，溜出格兰芬多塔，行进到一半时才想起为自己找借口，自我催眠说，此次夜游绝与关怀无关，只是去看看他死没死。

11\. Draco’s POV

德拉科决定从今日起恨他的父亲。直到他躺进坟墓的那一天。卢修斯从小给他灌输纯血至上的愚蠢理念他没恨他，把自己搞进阿兹卡班让马尔福家族颜面扫地他也没恨他，甚至到后来，将他推入黑暗阵营，让他烙上黑魔标记，他同样没有。

可如今，他只是再找不到一个合理的理由。

卢修斯操纵了他的一生。他躺在医疗翼的床上想。甚至不肯放过他的爱情。

无数记忆的碎片穿游于他的脑海，在剧烈的头疼中，缓缓归于原位。

他想起失去的三个月。斯莱特林和格兰芬多的比赛过后，他和哈利在黑湖边无意相遇，八年级时没选择参赛，而他想念飞翔的感觉。德拉科当然没说，只是靠着他的山毛榉树，写着他的魔药作业，但波特不知是抽了什么风，骑着火弩箭，扫过黑湖，停在他眼前，打量了他不同往日的死对头一眼，伸出手，指间是一只乖顺安静的金飞贼——

“来一局吗？马尔福。”他问。

德拉科从羊皮纸上抬头，视线扫过他被风吹红的脸颊和蓬松的黑头发。“我有什么好处？”以为波特会说“一个惨败于我手下的机会”。但现实里，哈利只是耸耸肩，漫不经心地悬停在草尖上方，盯着他的眼睛。“也许，一个重新开始，成为朋友的可能？”

沉默流淌了几秒，那已然足够德拉科交付出他的全部了。

奇怪的友谊从一场魁地奇开始。哈利很快地成为了他隐形的同伴。因为截然不同的原因，救世主在八年级这年，也不怎么喜欢现于人前，过多的崇拜者令他头痛欲裂，还不如聆听一个马尔福的刻薄来得清净。

“你干嘛不去缠着鼬鼠和万事通？”德拉科半真半假地怨道，咬着羽毛笔尖，帮哈利编他的魔药作业。“格兰杰不肯再为你提供学术支持了？”

哈利翻了个白眼。“我看你一个人寂寞如雪，可怜你，不成吗？理由跟你不去缠着帕金森和扎比尼是一样的，马尔福。我想他们都需要点私人空间。”

德拉科漫不经心地应了一声，低着头，一会儿才说，“我不是因为这个。”

“什么？”

“不跟潘西和布雷斯一起。不全是因为不想当那只电灯泡。”他深吸一口气，卷起左边衣袖。许是那个下午过于和平静谧，让他的防备软化，选择示人以弱。褪色的蟒蛇从骷髅嘴巴里钻出来，那怪物安静地蛰伏在他的左臂之上，同时，也始终如一地，寄居在他软弱不堪的心脏之中。“是因为我是一个食死徒。他们不是。”

我不配得到他们的友谊，更不配得到你的。德拉科在心里有些悲哀地想。看着哈利漂亮的绿眼睛。“这是你骗取同情的方式吗？马尔福。”听到对方没头没脑地问。有些恼火地抬起头，一瞬竖起所有倒塌的防线，想要回击，却被救世主一个吻堵住双唇。“因为相信我，它已经成功了。”

德拉科的大脑有一瞬是彻底空白的，半晌才觉得有点被冒犯，没回答，反问道，“这是圣人波特展示同情的方式吗？”

被提问者正好整以暇地坐在他腿上，手搭着他的脖子，大笑着，眼角绯红。贴着他的唇又说，“不全是。”

“什么？”德拉科的鼻尖蹭过他的脸颊。听到他回——

“不全是同情。”

不全是同情。哈利·波特喜欢他。起初他也无法相信这事儿有一天会成真。但事情至此，已然多说无益——他亲手打碎了他们之间的所有可能。这一刻倒突然有点恨起自己恢复的记忆来，如果他从不曾拥有，也不至于如此心碎。或者从一开始，他就不该陷入愚蠢的自我怀疑，应该像个脑子正常的斯莱特林一样，抓住他能得到的最好的，哪怕全巫师界都会将他当成居心叵测之人，他干嘛要在乎？他能够拥有哈利·波特。

庞弗雷夫人走进来，给了他一支安神魔药，几乎有点怜悯地拍了拍他的肩膀，下午刚见证过一场值得载入马尔福家族史册的争吵，结局是一个暴怒的纳西莎揪着卢修斯的耳朵出了大门。

“我知道被一忘皆空的感觉很不好受，小马尔福先生。”她说。

德拉科勉强笑了一下。心想。那根本不是重点所在。他能忍受比这严重千百倍的头疼，只要哈利·波特还愿意听他说一句话。床边的椅子突然毫无缘由地向后挪动了一分。他的心脏一瞬提到了喉咙口，脉搏过速，刻意不去盯着那处虚空。

庞弗雷夫人收走空掉的药瓶，带上了门。

德拉科抽出魔杖，这回没用到统统石化，只施展了一个闭耳塞听。

“哈利？”他轻声唤着。空气波动了一下，隐形衣落在地上，露出一个不情不愿的救世主来。

“别想太多了，马尔福。我只是来看看你是不是还能喘气。”绿眼睛略有些局促不安地瞟了他一眼，脚步踌躇了一会儿，还是在那张椅子上坐下。故作随意地问——“所以，有人替我报了一箭之仇，也消除了你的记忆？”

德拉科浑身紧绷。盯着他看。“你想起来了？”

“没有。但我知道，你对我用了一忘皆空。解除遗忘咒是完全没必要的。无论这段恋情是好是坏，既然你已经决定结束它，我干嘛还要回忆起来，给自己找不痛快？”哈利看着他被单上的花纹，忍住那一点酸涩之情。想说，如果我会爱上你，绝不会想忘了你。可那又有什么意义呢？毕竟只有他自己一人如此动情。“只是显然，我没像你那么守口如瓶，告诉了赫敏和罗恩。回到正题，现在是我在问你问题，马尔福。”

德拉科不知道是该失望还是庆幸，一时也不知从何讲起。“可能你会觉得我在说谎，编故事给你听，事实上，圣诞节假期时，我父亲就发现了我和你的事，消除了我开学以来所有和你有关的记忆。而我，当然以为大名鼎鼎的救世主误食了迷情剂，你没可能爱上我，不是吗？我给了你解药，又给了你一个遗忘咒。因为不想招惹是非，也可能是因为怕你恨我玩弄你的感情。但总之，如果你觉得我父亲那算是为你报仇雪恨了，请便，波特。”

哈利睁圆了眼睛，不敢置信地看着他，一会儿猛然站起身来，带翻了椅子，“卢修斯干了什么？”

“给了我一个一忘皆空。显然。”德拉科干巴巴地回，突然觉得事情变得荒唐可笑起来。

“他怎么敢？”哈利重复着这一句话。走了两圈，猛地站定，瞪着他。“所以你还等什么？”

“什么？”

“解除我的遗忘咒！混蛋。”

“我以为你认为那是完全没有必要的。给自己找不痛快。”德拉科扬了扬眉，看着眼前狂躁的救世主。

“我后悔了成吗？”

“你想好了？可别再后悔。想起来以后兴许你会觉得我是全世界最烂的男朋友，还不如彻底遗忘的好。”最后三秒逃离我的机会。德拉科在心里想。一秒没过，就被救世主出言打断——

“你他妈的解不解？”哈利恼火地涨红了脸，几乎想要抽出魔杖真和马尔福来一场巫师对决。在那之前，一道乳白色的魔咒已然击中他。被掩盖的记忆一点点浮现，他跌坐在椅子上，大口喘息，想起过去几个月失去的一切。

“后悔了吗？破特。”德拉科靠在床头，漫不经心地问，但哈利一眼就看破了他强装出来的镇定，没好气儿地翻了个白眼，甩掉鞋，爬上医疗翼的床。

“悔得肠子都青了！”他吻住德拉科的唇。“悔我当时就不该做什么善解人意的秘密情人，应该拉着你在霍格沃茨礼堂当众出柜，再叫来十家报社记者，霸占巫师界的头版头条，把救世主和食死徒的恋情宣扬的人尽皆知——卢修斯·马尔福可以试着一个一个地去消除他们的记忆。当然，最好的是，他被我直接气到心梗，住进圣芒戈。我会咒没他的鼻子，你知道吧？没什么能阻拦我。”

德拉科大笑着，搂着他的腰。回吻他。“要是我就会选择咒没他的头发。相信我，那报复效果会好得多得多。至于出柜，如果你想，我们可以明天就那么干——礼堂、报社，人尽皆知。”

哈利用手掌撑起身子，有点兴奋地问，“你确定？可别后悔。”

而德拉科以吻回答他——在找回了他遗忘的爱之后，实在再确定不过了。

12\. Lucius’s POV

卢修斯·马尔福战战兢兢地坐在庄园的地牢里，被他优雅动人、冷酷无情的妻子勒令好好反省自己。没有早茶、护发素、家养小精灵。只有一个水壶和一个饭碗，里面时不时冒出一些孔雀都不吃的东西。

他已然丧失了对时间的感知，直到这天，纳西莎捏着一份《预言家日报》，好整以暇地走进了密室。

“给你带了份消遣读物。卢修斯亲爱的。”她假笑着，把头版头条递来。卢修斯看着那上面在礼堂里公然拥吻的小情侣，恨得咬牙切齿、欲哭无泪，想死。一会儿才下定决心，了结余生的痛苦，抽出了自己的魔杖，宛如壮士断腕，对准太阳穴——

“一忘皆空。”


End file.
